¿Es amor o simplemente interés?
by AlexandraHigurashi
Summary: Él, el joven más rico y codiciado de todo Japón. Ella, una de las mejores estafadoras de todo el mundo. ¿Que será más grande el amor, o la sed de dinero y venganza?, entren y descúbranlo.
1. Capitulo El comienzo

Primero que nada, los personajes de InuYasha NO! son míos, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi – sama(ojala fueran míos, y ahorita no estuviera estudiando, estaría tomando un coco en alguna playa, pero no T^T).  
Segundo ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ojala sea de su agrado dejen muchos pero muchos reviews, si?, quiero saber si les gusto o no, acepto críticas constructivas, en verdad sería un gran apoyo para mi si dejan reviews con su punto de vista n.n.  
Tercero, esta historia es mía ok? No la copie, la saque de mi cerebrito y si se parece a alguna solo es algo inevitable porque recuerden, "las coincidencias no existen, solo pasa lo inevitable".  
Bueno que lo disfruten c:

….

Mientras veía el cielo gris anunciando que pronto llovería atreves de la ventana del avión, observe nuevamente la foto que tenía entre mis manos, donde me encontraba yo y mi madre sonriendo felizmente a la cámara, inconscientemente recordé aquel trágico día, ya hace 15 años atrás que cambio mi vida para siempre.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrada, lo único que salía de sus labios eran gritos desesperados, en busca de ayuda, pero lamentablemente nadie la podía escuchar el lugar estaba completamente solo.

Mientras los segundos pasaban, y los gritos que se mesclaban con el llanto desesperado de la pequeña, el cuerpo que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos se enfriaba cada vez más.

-K…Ka…Kago…me.

-Mami, por favor no me dejes, no quiero estar sola, estoy asustada-sollozo la pequeña niña de pelo azabache

-Hija, nunca vas a estar sola mi vida, siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me puedas ver, yo siempre voy a estar cuidando de ti- susurro la mujer que se encontraba tendida en el piso.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso mami? ¿acaso ya no me quieres?, te prometo que ya nunca me voy a portar mal mami, pero no me dejes!-lloraba con más intensidad la pequeña niña.

-Ka…Kago…me, siempre te voy amar, porque eres mi pequeña hija, el tesoro más grande de mi vida y nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberte tenido, lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de dejarte sola, Kagome ¿me podrás perdonar?-dijo la mujer pero cada vez la vida la abandonaba mas.

-Si mami, te perdono… pero por favor no me dejes… te amo mami!- gritaba la pequeña.

-Ten siempre presente quien eres Kagome, y nunca olvides lo que es verdaderamente importante en la vida y recuerda cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír...-dijo con su último aliento la mujer, no sin antes decir esto último con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Mami?, mami por favor abre los ojos, ¡por favor no me dejes!-grito despernadamente la niña.

Un rayo se escucho desde el cielo e infinitas gotas empezaron a caer sobre la niña y la mujer que se encontraba ya sin vida. Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que alguien se paro frente a ella, supo que era mujer por los zapatos pero no le tomo importancia y siguió llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre.

-¿Es doloroso, verdad?-dijo la extraña.

La pequeña niña no respondió, siguió llorando.

-Claro que duele, yo también pase por lo mismo y perdí todo lo que tenia-dijo con rabia aquella mujer.

- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto en un sollozo con miedo y duda la pequeña, pero sin separase aun del cuerpo de su madre.

-Ven conmigo y juntas nos podremos vengar de todos los asquerosos ricos que hay en este mundo y sobre todo del que le hiso esto a tu madre-dijo la extraña mientras le tendía una mano a la pequeña.

Entonces la niña se atrevió a mirar la cara de la extraña que tenia frente a ella, era alta, tenía el cabello corto recogido en una coleta, era bonita, de complexión delgada, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran esos ojos de color rubí. Y entonces resonó en su mente la palabra "venganza" algo dudosa y con un poco de miedo, tomo la mano de la mujer de ojos rubí. Y desde entonces comenzó su venganza con el que le arrebato a su madre.

Era un día como cualquier otro, se encontraba en el trabajo de su madre, que trabajaba limpiando casas de personas adineradas, ese día había acompañado a su mama al trabajo, dado que no tenia clases, su madre termino su jornada e iban de regreso a su casa pero en el camino, un auto realmente lujoso se estaciono a un lado de ellas, y de él salió un señor, algo viejo que rondaba entre los 50 años, era algo bajo con notable sobrepeso, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que no reflejaba nada bueno, tenia dientes postizos de oro, estaba bien vestido, con anillos y relojes que lo más seguro es que fueran de oro.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Naomi-dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa.

-Kiyoshi-dijo en un susurro Naomi con el rostro pálido.

Kiyoshi Taira, era un hombre adinerado, había trabajado para el cómo mucama, pero un día intento sobrepasarse con ella, pero no logro su cometido, dejo de trabajar para él y pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver pero estaba muy equivocada.

-Te dije Naomi que me volverías a ver y esta vez no escaparas tan fácil de mí.

-Kagome corre!- Le grito su madre, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Apenas le había gritado eso cuando unos hombres las sujetaron por detrás y las subieron a una camioneta que estaba detrás del auto de aquel hombre, como las subieron muy bruscamente se golpeo la cabeza con algo muy duro que casi la dejo inconsciente. Desde ese momento solo recuerda los gritos de su madre y risas provenientes de aquel hombre que le causaba repulsión de solo recordarlo. A ella milagrosamente no le habían hecho nada, pero su madre no corrió con la misma suerte, la golpearon y violaron hasta dejarla inconsciente y mal herida. Después las dejaron a su suerte en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella y con su madre en muy mal estado y en ese momento es cuando comenzó su desgracia, empezó a gritar por ayuda pero nadie llegaría a salvarla. Y fue ahí cuando conoció a Kagura Murasaki y se convirtió en su segunda madre.

Kagura , le había enseñado todo lo que sabe hasta ahora, primero planear cual sería su objetivo, siempre eran hombres adinerados solteros o divorciados, después arreglar un encuentro casual ya sea en una fiesta o por la calle, y todo lo demás era pan comido, seducir al hombre cosa que no era nada difícil, ya que con uno buen culo y un prominente pecho todo es posible, y más si el hombre es viejo y esta urgido, después involucrarte con él hasta tenerlo a tus pies, coquetearle y seducirle, pero nunca llegar a mayores y dejarle con ganas de mas, y de ahí en adelante el hombre ara cualquier cosa por estar entre tus piernas y es ahí cuando comienza la acción, sacarle todo el dinero, transferirlo a otra cuenta, y luego matarlo cuando ya no es necesario. Y eso había sucedido con el aquel hombre que le arrebato a su madre, el muy estúpido había caído a sus pies, le quito todo el dinero que poseída, mansiones, propiedades, todo lo que poseía y luego lo había asesinado de una manera muy cruel, que deseo no haber nacido nunca y el muy estúpido al último se arrastro hasta sus pies pidiendo misericordia, pero él no la tuvo y ella tampoco.

Pero el trabajo no lo realizaba sola con el transcurso de los años conoció a barias personas más, primero fue a Sango, ella tenía 16 y Sango 17 cuando la conoció, a ella la habían humillado de una forma muy cruel, le costó trabajo convencerla para que se les uniera pero al final acepto y desde ese momento se convirtieron en mejores amigas, después conocieron a Ayame y finalmente a Rin y todas juntas eran las mejores estafadoras del mundo, y a eso se dedicaban a viajar a distintos países para seducir a los hombres más ricos de ese país y cuando ya no les servían matarlos, nunca las habían atrapado, eran en extremo cuidadosas, a la hora de asesinarlos por lo general inculpaban a otra persona o lo hacían parecer un "accidente", después de terminar con su objetivo se iban del país y esperaban un lapso d meses para que no sospecharan, y hasta ese día nunca las habían atrapado y nunca lo harán.

-Kagome, hey Kagome ya aterrizamos.

-Eh?, si ya voy Sango.

Y ahí se encontraban de nuevo listas para su nuevo objetivo. Mientras se paraba dejo caer una foto de un joven de ojos dorados, su nueva víctima.

….

Que les pareció? Espero sus reviews, hasta que vea muchos reviews, subo el otro capi, jujuju no es cierto, bueno sí, bueno no?, jajaja okno xD pero eso si dejen mucho comentarios ok c:  
Se despide Alex-chan n.n, que tengan un lindo día c:


	2. Capitulo La fiesta

Como ya lo dije los personajes de Inuyasha NO me pertenecen son de Rumiko – sama, si? bien entonces que disfruten del capítulo c:

….

Capitulo 2 – La fiesta

Un día como cualquier otro, un joven apuesto estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio revisando unos papales sin mayor importancia, pero este joven no era común y cualquiera, era Inuyasha Taisho. Uno de los jóvenes más ricos y codiciados de todo Japón, con tan solo 25 años de edad ya era todo un accionista de una de las cadenas restauranteras más importantes de todo el país y que además de ser fabulosamente millonario, físicamente es todo un Adonis. Es alto, tiene unos preciosos ojos tan dorados como el oro puro, tiene unas facciones muy finas a pesar de ser hombre, además de tener unos labios que te hacen querer probarlos y es poseedor de una sonrisa tan seductora que te hace desfallecer, posee un cuerpo de ensueño, musculoso pero no pasa a lo grotesco y tiene una extraña cabellera plateada, pero en envés de que resulte raro es el complemento perfecto para lucir increíblemente sexy, en pocas palabras se le podría llamar "el hombre perfecto".

Estaba sentado leyendo unos papeles para proseguir a fírmalos, estaba a punto de tomar la pluma, cuando de repente las grandes puertas frente a su escritorio se abrieron precipitadamente, dejando ver a un joven de 24 años de edad, muy apuesto, alto, piel bronceada, una cabellera negra corta y atada en una pequeña coleta, y poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules, y que además es el socio y mejor amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku Nakamura.

-Miroku, que tus padres no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?- dijo un poco irritado el peli plateado.

-Si sigues igual de gruñón te vas a quedar soltero el resto de tu vida y con un gato y créeme que voy a compadecer al pobre gato por el dueño con el que se va a cargar!.

-Si vienes a molestar mejor vete, estoy demasiado ocupado como para escuchar tus estupideces.

-Tranquilo, no te sulfures ya veo el porqué no tienes novia.

-Miroku- advirtió-mejor dime a que has venido y mas te vale que no sea por otra de tus estupideces.

-Ya está bien, solo te vengo a decir que nos han invitado a la fiesta de los premios SHIBUI hoy a las 8:00 p.m donde se te entregara un premio por ser el primer accionista más joven y exitoso de todo Japón y no puedes decir que no asistirás, porque es muy importante que estés hay, además de que en la fiesta cerraremos un trato muy importante con el señor Renge.

-Fehh! solo viniste hasta acá para decirme todo eso? ya lo sabía Ayumi me lo acaba de informar hace un momento.

-Lo que realmente te quería decir es que esta es tu oportunidad para conseguir a una chica linda o por lo menos para tener un poco de acción si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo esto último con un movimiento de cejas muy sugestivo.

-Y que te hace pensar que no he tenido "acción" ehh?.

-Vamos Inuyasha, te conozco eres un adicto al trabajo y no has tenido nada de "acción" desde que Kikyo te mando por un tubo.

-No me recuerdes eso por favor Miroku!-dijo todavía dolido por lo que sucedió ya hace un año. El solo mencionar ese nombre le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

_~Flashback_~

_Un año atrás invito a cenar a Kikyo su novia a uno de sus restaurantes 5 estrellas, ese día había planeado todo hasta el más mínimo detalle, porque ese día le propondría matrimonio. En cuanto ellos entraran la música empezó a sonar, y un cartel se desdoblo dejando ver lo que tenia escrito "Kikyo Tendo ¿Me arias el honor de casarte conmigo?", frente a una mesa decorada elegantemente, con flores, velas y el vino más caro que había en la ciudad. Entonces él se arrodillo y de la bolsa de su pantalón, saco la pequeña caja roja que contenía un hermoso anillo hecho a la medida, cubierto en oro blanco, adornado por un hermoso diamante y por dentro tenia grabada la frase "te amare por siempre". Y fue ahí cuando todo eso se fue directo a la basura._

_-Inuyasha sabes que te quiero, pero no estoy lista aun para casarme, fue lindo mientras duro, pero creo que lo mejor sería que termináramos, adiós Inuyasha._

_Y se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y arrodillado como un estúpido viendo la puerta por donde salió el que se supone era el amor de su vida. _

_Duro en depresión como un mes, y lo peor de todo es que la prensa no lo dejaba en paz, en cuanto se supo todo lo ocurrido fue la comidilla de la prensa, inventando artículos sobre supuestos amantes entre muchas idioteces más. Díganme, ¿que no era castigo suficiente el que lo hayan rechazado de una forma tan… cruel?, pues parece que no, encima de todo eso la prensa se lo restriego en la cara por la televisión, periódicos, revistas, radio, internet, por cualquier medio de comunicación. Y desde ese momento se prometió que solo se enfocaría en su trabajo y nada más._

_~Fin del Flashback~_

-Está bien amigo yo solo decía que no te aria nada mal salir y divertirte un rato- dijo el oji-azul saliendo de la oficina.

-ahhh-suspiro el peli plateado, tal vez Miroku no estaba del todo equivocado.

….

Mientras tanto, tres hermosas chicas, se paseaban por las tiendas más lujosas de Tokyo comprando todo lo que querían sin escatimarse por el precio.

-Chicas no creen que deberíamos estar ya planeando nuestro próximo movimiento, envés de estar comprando ropa?-pregunta una chica, de estatura un poco baja, complexión delegada pero con figura, pelo largo de color café oscuro y unos brillantes ojos cafés.

-Tranquila Rin, no hay prisa, además ya nos hacía falta salir y comprar un guardarropa nuevo- Dijo una chica de cabello rojizo, estatura promedio, de figura muy bien definida, y poseedora de uno preciosos ojos color jade.

-Pero si lo cambiamos la semana pasada en Paris, y déjame decirte que en especial tú Ayame fuiste la que literalmente cambiaste todo su guardarropa, tiraste toda la ropa que tenias por otra nueva y cuando digo toda es t-o-d-a, tenias una butik como guardarropa!

-Déjame decirte mi querida Rin que no la "tire" como tú dices la done toda y no solo yo todas lo hicimos-dijo esto último sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Pero aun así, yo pienso que ya deberíamos estar por lo menos vigilando sus movimientos.

-Eso dices, pero si eres tú la que más ha comprado de todas nosotras-comento una joven muy hermosa de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño largo y lacio, alta, y una figura espectacular, la envidia de muchas y poseedora de unos ojos profundos color café.

-Pero es que toda la ropa estaba hermosa y no podía decidirme-dijo Rin, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Entonces todas las chicas se empezaron a reír muy animadamente.

-Pero yo pienso igual que Rin, creo que ya deberíamos volver, Kagome ha de estar hecha una furia porque nos vinimos de compras sin ella y sobre todo porque también quería venir-comento la castaña.

-Es verdad, mejor voy por el auto, antes de que se enfurezca mas el ogro de Kagome-dijo la oji-jade.

Mientras esperaban afuera de la tienda a que Ayame llegara con él bmw x6 m, Sango se percato de un puesto de revistas cruzando la calle.

-Rin espérame aquí con las cosas.

No le dio tiempo de responder cuando vio a Sango dirigirse hacia el puesto de revistas. Empezó a ver las revistas que habían, buscando alguna sobre moda, pero encontró algo mucho mejor, definitivamente este era su día de suerte. La pago y empezó a leer.

-Rin, creo que ya se cual será nuestro próximo movimiento- dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Eh? A que te refieres-la castaña le entrego la revista.

_**~Uno de los eventos más esperados de este año, es la fiesta de los premios SHIBUI, donde acudirán varias personas importantes de todo Japón y entre ellas no podía faltar el joven y exitoso Inuyasha Taisho, a quien se le entregara un premio por ser el primer accionistas más joven y exitoso de todo Japón~**_

-Perfecto, ahora solo hay que enseñárselo a las demás-dijo la oji-café con una ligera sonrisa.

….

-ahhh-suspiro de nuevo el peli plateado mientras conducía a su penthouse.

Que molesto tener que asistir a esa patética fiesta, prefería mil veces quedarse en su penthouse descansado, que asistir a otra de esas fiestas, pero el idiota de Miroku tenía razón, tenía que estar ahí para poder cerrar el trato con el señor Renge, le había costado demasiado trabajo para que aceptara y no iba a cometer una idiotez y perder el trato. Pero aun así era un fastidio tener asistir a la dichosa fiesta, así que se apresuraría a cerrar el trato y en cuanto le entregaran el premio se iría a descansar.

-Mejor me apresuro a alistarme, de nada sirve que me queje-dijo el oji-dorado mientras llegaba a su penthouse.

….

-Hasta que al fin llegan!, ¡¿cómo se atrevieron a irse sin mi?!-dijo una chica de pelo azabache.

-Perdón, pero es que tú tienes la culpa, te estabas tardando demasiado en alistarte-comento en defensa la pelirroja.

-Pero eso no es justo!, yo siempre las espero a ustedes y déjenme decirles que no tardan 5 minutos en arreglarse si no como 5 horas cada una!-comento enojada la azabache.

-Ya Kagome no te enojes, ya tendremos tiempo para ir de compras otro día-dijo la castaña- pero en cambio mira lo que te trajimos- le entrego la revista que compro hace un rato.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una revista dah!, aparte de enojona, ciega-comento con gracia la pelirroja.

-Ya sé que es una revista!, pero de que me sirve esto, para golpearlas por haberse ido de compras sin mi?

-Nada de eso, mira lo que tiene escrito-dijo la castaña.

-Baje de peso en tan solo un mes con el nuevo quema grasa… muy graciosas, se van de compras sin mí y todavía me insinúan que estoy gorda?

-No eso no, lee la siguiente pagina-comento irritada la pelirroja.

-Premios SHIBUI,bla bla bla, asistirá el exitoso Inuyasha Taisho, muy interesante-dijo con una sonrisa la azabache-Sango investiga cuando y a qué hora son esos premios, Rin consigue unas entradas para la fiesta, Ayame consigue una lista de todas las personas que asistirán a la fiesta, no quiero encontrarme con nadie familiar ahí.

-Si- dijeron todas.

-Inuyasha Taisho, espero que hayas disfrutado de todas tus riquezas, porque muy pronto abandonaras este mundo-sonrió con malicia la joven de pelo azabache.

….

-Porque tardara tanto ese idiota-dijo el peli plateado, viendo de nuevo su reloj de mano.

Había acordado con Miroku que a las 7:00 se iban a ver en su casa, para revisar que todo estuviera bien con los papeles del contrato, y poder cerrarlo sin ningún percance, pero ya eran pasadas de las 7 y todavía no llegaba. En ese momento sonó su celular y vio el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

-Miroku, porque tardas tanto idiota?.

_-Ya cálmate, te van a salir arrugas de tanto enojarte._

-Deja de hacer bromas y mejor apresúrate.

_-Te llamo para decirte que no voy a poder llegar a tiempo, mejor vete adelantando, nos encontramos en la_ _fiesta._

-Está bien, pero que pasa con los papeles del contrato?

_-No te preocupes, ya los revise 2 veces y todo está en orden. _

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos en la fiesta.

Después de terminar la llamada con Miroku, termino de ponerse el resto de su traje, era un traje sencillo que consistía en un pantalón de vestir a juego con un saco de color gris fuerte, abajo del saco traía una camisa de manga larga color blanca, una corbata del mismo tono que el traje y unos zapatos de color café.

Termino de alistarse, bajo por el elevador hasta la entrada principal del penthouse donde ya tenían listo su audi r8 y se dirigió al salón donde seria la fiesta.

Una vez allí, dejo su auto al cuidado del valet parking. Se dirigió a paso lento a la entrada del gran salón donde sería el evento, una vez dentro se fijo en la decoración del salón. Era grande, espacioso, elegantemente decorado, en el fondo se encontraba el escenario donde se entregarían los premios más tarde y que en este momento se encontraba un pianista tocando una melodía muy relajante, perfecta para este tipo de eventos. Al fondo de este se encontraba una tela roja decorada con dorado como fondo del escenario. Un poco antes del escenario se encontraban las mesas y como era de esperarse estaban hermosamente decoradas. Del techo colgaban unos candelabros muy elegantes. Las paredes eran de color marfil con decoraciones doradas que simulaban ser de oro. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba una mesa donde se encontraba el bufete de comida con los meseros atendiendo y en un poco separada de esta se encontraba la mesa de postres que contaba con una fuente de chocolate y como era de esperarse también estaban muy bien decoradas y sin perder la elegancia. En el centro del salón se encontraba la pista de baile. Del lado derecho se encontraban unas puertas que estaban abiertas y daban directo a un hermoso jardín, donde podías salir un rato a tomar el aire.

Se fijo en la hora eran las 8:20 y Miroku no llegaba. Así que mejor se fue a sentar a su respectiva mesa a esperarlo, en el camino se encontró con varios conocidos, y una que otra mujer que solo se interesaban en el por su dinero y se le insinuaban de una forma muy descarada y no le quedaba de otra más disculparse e irse. Después de que llego a su mesa unos minutos después llego Miroku.

-Hasta que al fin llegas!, porque tardabas tanto idiota?

-¿Tanto así me extrañabas?-dijo con una sonrisa el oji-azul.

-Serás imbécil-dijo con enojo el peli plateado.

-Lo siento amigo, pero es que se me presento un pequeño percance pero ya estoy aquí, ¿todavía no llega el Sr. Renge?

-Hace un par de minutos acaba de llegar con su esposa, mejor démonos prisa y cerremos el contrato.

Después de haber cerrado el contrato, que porciento salió muy satisfecho el Sr. Renge se dirigió al mini bar que se encontraba en un extremo del salón a tomar algo, la verdad es que esta muy aburrido no veía la hora de irse de ese lugar y fue ahí cuando la vio.

….

Que les pareció el capitulo eh?, si dejan muchos reviews subo el otro ya lo tengo listo jujuju soy mala verdad c: y el siguiente está más interesante.  
Muchas gracias a las personitas que comentaron y siguen este fic y gracias esposita mía te adoro, espero seguir contando con sus reviews eso me ayuda a saber si en verdad les gusta la historia c:  
Bien que tengan un lindo día c: se despide Alex-chan


	3. Capitulo Atracción y Engaño

Capitulo 3 – Atracción y Engaño

Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko-sama y eso aplica para todos los capítulos en adelante :D, bien que disfruten.

...

Después de haber cerrado el contrato, que por cierto salió muy satisfecho el Sr. Renge se dirigió al mini bar que se encontraba en un extremo del salón a tomar algo, la verdad es que esta muy aburrido no veía la hora de irse de ese lugar y fue ahí cuando la vio…

….

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, y eso teniendo en cuenta que conocía a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna se comparaba con ella. Era preciosa en todo sentido de la palabra, se trataba de una mujer menuda no era alta pero tampoco baja, lo más seguro es que le llegara a los hombros, era delgada pero no como esas modelos que son flacas y sin ningún atributo. Ella era delgada pero con unas curvas muy bien definidas, su cintura era estrecha lo sabía porque su vestido se ceñía al cuerpo resaltando todos sus atributos, era de un color rojo quemado, le llegaba a medio muslo dejando ver unas piernas largas a pesar de no ser alta y muy bien definidas. De la parte de arriba solo se sostenía por un tirante del lado derecho dejando ver una clavícula sexy y muy tentadora, que le causaba unas inmensas ganar de morder. Su piel era nívea y tenía una tez my cremosa, que le incitaba a querer probar que tan bien sabía. Su cabello era largo y ondulado de un precioso color azabache que le llegaba a media espalda y lo tentaba a comprobar lo sedoso que era. Tenía unos preciosos ojos color chocolate que de no tener cuidado te podrías perder en ellos, enmarcados por una gruesas y largas pestañas y ni hablar de esos labios que poseía, que de tan solo verlos inconscientemente se relamió los labios. ¡Era preciosa!

Se quedo hipnotizado admirándola y pudo notar en su cara un poco de aburrimiento y en un momento a otro su mirada dorada se cruzo con la chocolate de ella. Entonces ella le sonrió de una manera endiabladamente sexy y él le devolvió el gesto. Fue entonces cuando se acerco a ella.

-¿Cómo una preciosa señorita como usted puede estar sola en un evento como este o es que acaso viene acompañada?-pregunto coquetamente el peli plateado.

Entonces ella rió levemente.

-No, vengo sola, y creo que yo debería de hacerle esa pregunta a usted.

-Perdone mis modales señorita mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho un placer conocerla-acto seguido tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso en esta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada muy seductora.

-Un gusto conocerlo señor Taisho, soy Kagome Minamoto.

-Por favor no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo, tutéame-dijo con una sonrisa el peli plateado- y dime Kagome, si es que la puedo tutear.

Kagome solo le sonrió en aprobación.

-Perdón si es muy repentino pero ¿eres acaso de otro país?, porque tienes un ligero asentó.

-No, soy de Japón, pero mi madre es francesa y mi padre japonés y recientemente estuve en París-mintió como siempre lo hacía, aun que claro no era del todo una mentira, claro que había estado en París pero por otra razón muy diferente, ya estaba muy acostumbrada a eso, tanto que hasta pareciera verdad lo que decía.

La verdad es que ya estaba un poco aburrida, en cuanto llego al lugar muchos hombres la volteaban a ver como si fuera un pedazo de carne, típico de los viejos ricos asquerosos. Así que mejor se dirigió al mini bar a tomar algo, y estaba a punto de irse a buscar a su objetivo cuando se encontró con el viéndola fijamente y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle. Aunque se impresiono bastante, sabía que Inuyasha era guapo y eso lo sabía porque lo había visto en fotos pero nunca se imagino que en persona fuera mucho más atractivo. Por lo general escogían a hombres un poco mayores, se podría decir que él es primer hombre joven de su edad. Y la verdad es que si le había llamado mucho la atención que por un momento se imagino como seria tener una vida junto a él, pero de inmediato desecho ese pensamiento, tenía una misión que cumplir y no iba a fallar.

-Entonces un día de estos sería tan amable de mostrarme Paris-dijo con una sonrisa el peli plateado.

-Acaso me está proponiendo una cita señor Taisho?

-Me has pillado, tan obvio fue?

-No solo que soy una mujer muy… perspicaz-dijo la azabache en tono sensual.

Cuando dijo eso no pudo evitar mirar sus labios y ¡Dios! se le hiso un nudo en la garganta, tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarla. No sabía lo que le pasaba, sentía una terrible atracción hacia a ella. Se quedo tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Kagome le hablaba.

-Señor Taisho, señor Taisho.

-Eh?

-Señor Taisho lo están llamando- dijo la azabache mientras señalaba el escenario.

Se había quedado tan enfrascado con Kagome que se olvido de su alrededor e incluso no se había percatado de que la entrega de premios había comenzado y de que le estaban llamado.

-Si me disculpas, enseguida vuelvo Kagome-dijo el peli plateado mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la azabache.

Se apresuro a llegar al escenario y después de que le dieron el premio dijo unas palabras en agradecimiento, lo único que quería era terminar y volver con Kagome. Pero parece que la suerte no estaba de su lado, puesto que en cuanto bajo del escenario varias personas lo entretuvieron para felicitarlo, varios lo felicitaban sinceramente pero uno que otro solo lo felicitaba por hipocresía, mientras una que otra mujer se aprovechaba de la situación y lo abrazaban y besaban de más. Después de haberse zafado de todas esas personas, se dirijo al lugar donde había estado con Kagome, pero cuál fue su sorpresa de que ya no estaba ahí, maldijo en sus adentro, iba a empezar a buscarla, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz detrás de el.

-Felicidades señor Taisho- dijo la azabache.

El peli plateado se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

-Ya te dije que no me digas señor, mejor dime Inuyasha.

-Muy bien.

Entonces Kagome se acerco seductoramente asía Inuyasha, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, se puso de puntas para poder enredar sus manos en su cuello y lentamente se acerco a su oído, al hacerlo roso sus labios intencionalmente con este y le susurro de una manera muy sensual.

-Felicidades… Inuyasha.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo de su auto control para ahogar un gemido al escucharla decir su nombre de esa manera endiabladamente sensual, esa mujer iba a matarlo. Entonces empezó a sonar una canción lenta de baile.

-Kagome me harías el honor de bailar conmigo-dijo el oji-dorado extendiéndole una mano.

-Sera un placer Inuyasha-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba su mano.

Una vez dentro de la pista de baile, tomo a Kagome por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, mientras que la otra mano se aferraba a la de ella, entonces comenzaron a bailar, la música era lenta, ellos en ningún momento se dejaron de mirar, era como si estuvieran en su propio mundo.

-Eres una excelente bailarina-le susurro en el oídio, mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo y escucho como ella soltó un jadeo. Eso lo éxito demasiado- Has tomado alguna clase?-pregunto para desviar los pensamientos de su mente.

-No, supongo que es la práctica.

-Ya veo, así que asistes a muchos eventos como este?

-En realidad no, prefiero quedarme en casa asiendo otro tipo de…cosas-dijo coquetamente la azabache.

-Así? como que tipo de cosas?

-Eso es un secreto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba la canción y eventualmente ellos terminaban de bailar. Pero que ninguno se soltaba del agarre del otro.

-Que te parece si vamos al jardín a conversar?- dijo el peli plateado sin soltarla aun.

-Me parce bien.

Salieron al extenso jardín que estaba afuera y era precioso, estaba muy bien cuidado y había diversos tipos de flores, era una verdadera obra de arte. Se sentaron en una banca que no estaba muy lejos.

-Y bien Kagome cuéntame de ti- dijo el peli plateado, no sabía porque pero sentía una gran curiosidad acerca de la vida de Kagome, quería saber todo acerca de ella.

Aquella pregunta la tomo un poco desprevenida, porque a decir verdad nadie le había hecho esa pregunta, todos los hombres anteriores solo querían una cosa de ella y no era exactamente sentarse a tomar una taza de café y conversar. Aun que claro nunca habían obtenido más de ella, siempre terminaban muertos antes de que algo más pasara. Y no sabía porque le causo cierta conmoción y… ¿felicidad? el que le preguntara eso.

-Pues la verdad no hay mucho que decir, solo que toda mi vida me la he pasado viajado por distintos países, me gusta viajar conocer nuevos lugares y culturas, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es leer y dibujar, me agradan lo animales de hecho he apoyado a diversas fundaciones contra el maltrato animal, soy vegetariana, mi color favorito es el rojo, y mi fruta favorita es la fresa, y me encanta todas la comidas que tengan que ver con las fresas sobre todo el pastel de fresas-dijo Kagome muy emocionada.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar reí al ver la expresión de niña pequeña que puso al hablar sobre las fresas. Tomaría nota de eso y se aseguraría de luego comprarle un pastel de fresas.

Kagome se sonrojo al verlo reír, y se enojo con ella misma por el hecho de que por un momento se olvido de cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí y de cómo se dejo llevar y le contó cosas personales y es que no había mentido en ningún momento en realidad todo lo que le había dicho era verdad.

-Lo siento Kagome es que me parecieron muy lindos los gestos que hacías al decir que te gustan la fresas y el ver como tus ojos se iluminaban al hablar- dijo el peli plateado con ternura.

Se quedo muda ante esa confesión que no supo que decir.

-No, está bien- dijo un poco sonrojada-Ahora cuéntame algo de ti.

-Pues que te puedo decir, casi nunca salgo a menos que se trate de negocios, aunque me gustaría salir, viajar, conocer el mundo, pero eso será después, en mis tiempos libres practico algún deporte, aunque también me gusta leer, mi color favorito es el azul y no tengo fruta preferida, pero me gusta el chocolate- dijo alegre- pero la verdad es que desde pequeño he estudiado para ser un hombre de negocios y dedicarme a la cadena restaurantera de mi familia, de hecho un día si quieres te puedo invitar a cenar- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kagome solo rio levemente.

-Me está proponiendo otra cita señor Taisho?

-No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y dime Kagome ¿aceptarías salir un día de estos conmigo?

-Claro que me encantaría Inuyasha, pero con una condición… que el postre sea un pastel de fresas- dijo con una sonrisa la azabache.

-Entonces es un hecho- dijo feliz el peli plateado.

Entonces los dos empezaron a reír.

-Te parece si vamos por algo de tomar?-dijo el oji-dorado mientras los dos se paraban.

-Acaso va a intentar emborracharme, para poder aprovecharse de mi señor Taisho?-dijo en broma la azabache y fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Claro que no recurriría a métodos tan bajas para hacer eso-dijo serio el peli plateado- mejor aria esto.

Acto seguido tomo a Kagome por la cintura, la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso.

Eso sí que la toma muy desprevenida, nunca imagino que Inuyasha la besaría, aunque debo admitir que besa endiabladamente bien. Tanto que al principio se tardo en responderle, pero después enredó sus manos en su cuello y lo acerco mas a ella. Se besaban con pasión, tanto que ella se aventuro a meter la lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de Inuyasha.

Al principio creí que fue muy precipitado de mi parte el besarla, pero es que ya no podía contenerme más. El tener a una mujer como Kagome sensual pero a la vez tierna, cerca de mí sin poder por lo menos besarla, era un reto difícil, y me asuste cuando me di cuenta de que ella no le respondía, tanto que pensé en alejarme y disculparme, pero entonces ella enredo sus manos en su cuello, lo acerco a ella e intensificando mas el beso. Y dejen decirles que sus labios son la perdición total, tanto que creyó que nunca querría separarse de ella y de hecho así era. Entonces ella introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca y empezó una guerra en la cual nadie ganaría.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero solo unos centímetros, estaban tan cerca que los dos sentían sus respiraciones agitadas en busca de aire.

-Ya comprobé que no necesitabas emborracharme- dijo Kagome en tono sensual.

Inuyasha le sonrió seductoramente.

-Aunque si aun tienes duda, te lo puedo demostrar otra vez-dijo el oji-dorado coquetamente.

-Aceptare gustosa.

Iban a besarse nuevamente cuando se escucho a alguien hablar a sus espaldas.

-Vaya Inuyasha, venía a ver si te encontrabas bien, pero creo que mejor no puedes estar!- dijo con una sonrisa un oji-azul.

Inuyasha solo se prometió que se vengaría de esto después.

-De hecho Miroku creo que no pudiste haber llegado en un momento más inoportuno que este-dijo enojado el peli plateado.

-Lo siento amigo, pero que modales son los tuyos que no va a presentarme a tu hermosa acompañante.

-Kagome el es Miroku Nakamura mi socio y –

-Mejor amigo de este gruñón- interrumpió-un placer conocerla señorita Kagome- dijo inclinándose el oji-azul.

-Muchos gusto-dijo con una ligera sonrisa la azabache.

-Bien ahora que ya se conocen, me puedes hacer un favor e irte- dijo irritado el peli plateado.

-Ya está bien amigo, solo te venía a decir que ya me retiro de la fiesta.

-Tan pronto? eso es inusual en ti Miroku, ¿acaso estás enfermo? o ¿será que ninguna señorita callo en tus engaños esta vez? - comento con gracia Inuyasha.

-Nada de eso amigo, solo que ya es tarde y el evento ya termino-Mintió en parte Miroku, porque su amigo dio en el blanco, ninguna señorita le hizo caso durante la noche, pero en fin ellas se lo pierden.

-Tarde?- y efectivamente ya eran las 12:17 a.m, estaban tan enfrascado con Kagome que hasta perdió la noción de tiempo.

-Bien me retiro, hasta pronto señorita Kagome fue un placer conocerla- Se despidió el oji-azul.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que me retirara, ya es tarde-dijo Kagome.

-No quieres que te lleve?

-No gracias, afuera ya debe de estar esperándome mi chofer desde hace rato.

-Muy bien, pero antes de irte me darías tú número de celular para ponernos en contacto y fijar nuestra cita- dijo con una sonrisa el oji-dorado.

Kagome sonrió y apunto su número en un papelito que saco de su bolsa.

-Muy bien, aquí tiene señor Taisho-dijo la azache mientras le entregaba el papelito con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ten por seguro que te llamare.

-Buenas noches señor Taisho-dijo kagome mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

-Pero antes de irte Kagome.

Entonces Kagome se volteo e Inuyasha la tomo por el mentón y la beso apasionadamente.

-Ahora ya no te queda duda?-dijo sensualmente el peli plateado.

-No ya no tengo ninguna duda- dijo Kagome son una sonrisa coqueta, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Entonces Inuyasha agradeció el haber ido a esa fiesta después de todo.

….

Todo va de acuerdo al plan- dijo la azabache, luego de entrar al bmw x6 m que la esperaba afuera del gran salon.

Perfecto ahora solo queda seguir con lo demás- dijo Sango con una sonrisa mientras conducía.

….

Que les pareció? Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo c:  
Gracias a Venus in arms, jajaja ame tu comentario me dio mucha risa :p y Gracias a mi linda esposita n.n  
Bueno me despido y ya saben que tengan un lindo dia c:


End file.
